


Twisted Fate: sugar

by Saltyfang



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Batfamily (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyfang/pseuds/Saltyfang
Summary: Heyo it's me from tumblr with my half of the story.Marinette and Adrien are engaged before Gabriel orders Adrien to break up with her. Marinette leaves to Gotham with her grandma Gina and tries to mend her heart alone.But she soon finds out that she doesn't have to do it by herself.Is Damian a rebound? And will he accept her once he finding out her secret?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gina Dupain & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gina Dupain/Alfred Pennyworth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette felt accomplished, she really did. She was living her best life, dating her childhood crush and partner, had a blooming business and was pregnant with her and Adrien’s first child. She knew he would make an amazing husband and an even better father..., when she told him that is. She just couldn’t form the words properly. She’d stutter, trip over her words or just outright refrained from speaking to him. And so, her thoughts whizzed past in her mind, looking to gently break the news, when it hit her.

“Adri- wait what?” The shrill ringing of her phone broke through the air as she brought it closer to her. ”Nonna? Nonna!” Marinette grinned as she heard the sing song voice of her grandmother. 

“My fairy, my how you’ve grown. Adrien, still as handsome as always, I see. Ah, ma princessa, we are in for the best time **EVER**!” Mari chuckled at her antics as she cooed at Marinette's cuteness.

“Gina, where the heck are you? I can practically feel you vibrating through the phone! I love you and all, but please tone it down,” she sassed, as she watched Adrien exit. Soon after, chatter filled the hall and hushed whispers followed.

“My tesoro I’m outside of your apartment. Now hurry! Pack your suitcases let’s go.” Gina’s words broke her out of her stupor as she trudged downstairs with her luggage.

“Bugaboo, we need to talk,” he whispered, almost inaudible. Mari nuzzled his neck, looking to comfort him. “Are you alright, mon chaton?" She watched as his face paled and his jaw clenched whilst he let out fast, ragged breaths.

“Father called. He’s ending contact with you and he wants me to break up with you. Immediately.” Adrien looked pained as he uttered those words. “Marinette, I can’t disappoint him again. I feel like I’ve failed him my entire life and I don’t want to make the same mistakes. But I can’t lose you. You’re the light of my life and above all my partner and-" 

Before he could finish, she had raced out. She could hear him calling out to her but the cold, clammy hands of betrayal had wrapped themselves around her. She couldn’t feel anything, couldn’t see anything, couldn’t say anything. A comforting presence made itself know as she could feel the warmth of her Nonna’s hands. She could hear the sweet nothings Gina whispered but each time she glanced at herself she could see the imprint of betrayal and couldn’t help but feel **_dirty_**. 

Marinette already knew what his answer would be, really she did. But that didn’t make it hurt less. Rain pelted her as the wicked wind nipped at her arms. The words that slipped from his lips replayed in her mind and left large cracks in her bruised heart.

  
“Mari, M'lady I’m so sorry,” _No you weren’t_. “I wish it were different but we’re through.” _Coward_. She felt the stinging sensation run across the palm of her hand before observing the scarlet mark she had left on his porcelain skin. She would never know what he said next as she lashed and kicked and screamed at him.

“I _hate_ you and Gabriel and whoever the hell your new trophy wife is. Lord knows I was never good enough,” Rocking herself back and forth, she asked “What’s wrong with me? Why was I never desirable enough? W-why was I never good enough for anyone to stay with me?”

  
As though she was drunk, she stumbled and fell upon her knees. She laughed hysterically, muttering “don’t leave me. Not like them too. Not again.” Adrien, although hesitant, thrust out his arm to stabilise her. Marinette could see his shadow. Looming as though it was ready to pounce. She could feel her chin tremble as sobs caught in her throat. She could see the hands of betrayal reach out, choking her, offering her the numbness she so desperately sought. Her mind became swamped with self-loathing and was captivated by the darkness within. She knew no one would save her from her despair and had been ready to be claimed by the darkness when she felt a gentle kiss on her forehead.

  
“Maribug..." _Silence_. "Ladybug..." _More silence_. "MARINETTE!” Adrien howled as though he had been pierced by the sharpness of a spear. Adrien looked wracked with guilt, broken even yet she had been too selfish to realise she wasn’t the only one hurting. She could see his energy drain from him as he lay next to her, hands interwoven. The toll it must have taking on him had to be greater than her own pain.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered “but you won’t get rid of me that easily, partner. Bug's honour.” 

  
“You’re alright. Oh, thank God,” he muttered pulling her into an intimate embrace. “I thought I’d lost you.”

She heard his shaky breaths as she noted his appearance for the first time. His hair was a wild mane, his eyes were unfocused and glazed over. His glasses were askew and his hands trembled as he pulled her into his lap one final time.

Knowing it was time, Marinette carefully slid her engagement ring off her finger with hot, salty tears gathering in her eyes. And not once, as the tears slid down her face, did she regret letting him go. It wasn’t a farewell but a see you soon, in hindsight. They both knew they couldn’t get rid of each other that easily. They were partners after all. In and out of the suits. So, as she trailed back to her apartment, she felt the pressure of not one but two lives weighing in on her. She would bring back the girl that she used to be for not just her but her baby too. She would ignore the ache to be loved unconditionally, for now. The ache to be wanted. The _ache_ to be held. She owed herself that much. And though she couldn't see it her heart began to heal.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette thought she was getting better. She really did. After all, she had adjusted to Gotham’s dark atmosphere and had only cried about losing Adrien twice. Per day. For a month. She was puzzled as to how she had ended up snarfing down Rocky road ice cream whilst bookmarking photos of Adrien. Upon noticing his toothy grin, captivating eyes and playful demeanour, a wan smile fixed itself on her face.

“No. **Bad** Marinette!” She remembered how quick he dropped her for Gabriel’s wishes and felt the cold, clammy hands of betrayal lace themselves around her throat.

‘Tight. Too. _Tight._ ’ Her chest constricted as she let out a choked gasp. Her hands reached to shut her desktop down. Memories, terrible memories, flashed in her eyes. She had recognised those olive-green eyes. Those eyes clouded by greed, thirst and hunger. Hunger to trample the hopes of any opposition. Hunger to humiliate her. Hunger to seize every last important thing from her.

In a flurry, photos of her and Adrien came raining down. The mirth and adoration in her eyes evaporated, replaced by pain and bloodlust. Her bluebell eyes radiated a frigid coolness as her eyes fell upon the picture of Adrien and her third anniversary. _Traitor_.

Her doe eyes narrowed and her mouth set in a thin line. Anger rolled off of her with each picture she ripped. She had read the attacks, the taunts and jabs at her for being a ‘whore, gold-digger’ and ‘attention seeker’. She had seen Adrien’s unresponsiveness to the situation, leaving her for the hounds to devour. _Coward_.

She’d seen pictures of Adrien and that witch frolicking as she was left to pick up the broken pieces of her heart. An unquenchable flame raged in her heart. With every memory, the flame burned brighter until the ache for love became unbearable. She hadn’t asked to be broken. She hadn’t asked to not be good enough. She hadn’t asked to lose control of her heart like she did but it still happened.

‘We could never be satisfied,’ she thought. The dull thrum of her heart rang in her ears as silence hung in the air. She knew she was anything special but, damn it, she thought she could be enough.

“Why wasn’t I enough?” Her shoulders shook with the effort of holding onto her sanity. A war waged in her mind as she searched blindly for anything, _**anything**_ to ground her. She shouldn’t cry. _He wasn’t worth it_. She couldn’t cry. _She wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of breaking_ _her_. She wouldn’t -. A sound that could only be described as pure grief ripped through her throat, slashing the air. She rocked herself hoping, wishing and praying for his return to her.

She fondly whispered “He’ll come back. He always has, the idiot.” A glint of resignation shone in her eyes before she slept, her back against the wall by the door.

Damian loved Gina. He really did. He loved her composure in the face of danger and her frankly reckless attitude. But if one more person breathed her name, he would throttle them. So, when Todd teased Alfred for his fresh attire for Gina, he silently thanked the heavens for the opportunity to release some energy. He pounced, lunging for Todd’s throat wrapping his hands loosely. Nah, who was he kidding, his hands coiled tightly around his neck.

“Demon spawn, the hell?” Jason managed to choke out. Damian relished the pink hue that had crept up Jason’s face.

“Tim-no. Richard- ack, not you either,” Bruce started, voice hesitant. “Uh Duke?” he tried fumbling about for glasses and his coffee. “Ja-"

“Don’t even think about it old man, it’s Damian, you dolt,” Jason winced as he felt the nails dig into his neck.

"Ah yes, Damian, let go of him this instant. It is Damian, right? _Right?_ " He heard the thud of someone's body hitting the floor.

Damian knew he hadn’t lost his touch. Assassin’s blood would forever run in his blood. His family were moronic buffoons, that he knew. But, if they thought he was turning ‘soft’ then they weren’t doing much to challenge the status quo and prove him wrong. They were simpletons through and through. And though he would never admit it, he loved them for it. As Jason warned him to watch his back, he couldn’t deny the thrill, the rush of adrenaline that ran through his body. **Man** , he loved this family.

Flashback 

Marinette felt _weird_. She knew something was wrong. The lingering feeling had teased her subconscious for a while, now. And if the urge to constantly pee, excessive vomiting and constant fatigue was anything to go on... she was pretty certain she had an inkling as to what was happening. All it took was that test and she had her suspicions confirmed. The two lines that appeared filled her with dread and excitement. Choosing to focus on the latter for now, she squealed, shaking and shimmying the best that she could with her heavy feet.

She was **PREGNANT**.

_Crap_ , she was pregnant. They hadn’t talked about children. They hadn’t talked about raising a child. Their apartment wouldn’t have enough space for all of them. They didn’t have a name. They knew nothing about childbirth. They simply weren’t ready. Worst case scenarios ran through her head. What if she wasn’t a good mom? What if Adrien left her? What if he hated their baby? Or worse, what if she hated her baby?

_'Wait... they used p-p-protection. So how?’_ The notion cut off her train of thoughts, turning her into a blushing mess. She could feel the heat sear through her cheeks and she could see the contrast of her freckles against her flushed face.

_‘Oh no. She couldn’t tell Adrien; she couldn’t burden him like that. Not when he already had so much on his plate. She wouldn’t tell him but maybe she could hint at it. Yes, that would be the ideal course of action.’_

Adrien really was the most oblivious human alive. Marinette had forgotten about that factor. Two months later and Adrien still hadn’t gotten a clue. She refused to believe he was that blissfully ignorant. She stroked her developing stomach, contemplating whether she would just tell him or surprise him with a kid. She was opting for the second option as Adrien had looked more stressed than ever, running errands for Gabriel more frequently.

God, she hated that man. He constantly critiqued her for ‘not being good enough for his son. After all, she was a Baker’s daughter.’ Marinette could still remember the times when Gabriel had tried to persuade her to leave Adrien without an explanation. He’d threaten her, try to win her over with money; anything to let his son be rid of her.

Marinette knew the pain of being left in the lurch. She knew the pain of wondering if it was her fault. She knew the pain of wondering where it went wrong. She wouldn’t do it to him. Not like that.

And then, he’d broken up with her. She had regretted nothing. She’d left him whole. Maybe a little damaged but not scarred. And that was most important to her. She’d regret nothing. It was the least she could do to salvage what was left of her chipped heart.

Flashback ends

Marinette had awoken to tender kisses placed on her forehead. Her Nonna looked like a mess. She looked frazzled yet she focused her energy into calming a frantic Marinette.

“Netta, my fairy, I’m,” Marinette whimpered. She could hear the shakiness in her Gigi’s voice. She was a bad luck charm. She always caused pain for everyone. Slowly, she peered up at Gina expecting disappointment to be etched on her face. Yet her face shone with love and her eyes were filled with pity, no, guilt.

“I’m so sorry. I broke our pact. I’m no better than _them_.” She curled in on herself, head bowed, breaths shallow. “I’ve hurt you Marinette, I’m a failure.” A short sharp ‘enough’ cut her off. Leaving no room for deliberation, Marinette said “Nonna, please, if anyone’s a failure, it’s me. I mean who would want a single, unemployed, pregnant woman?”

Gina sat with wild eyes, jaw slack as she processed what Marinette had just said.

“Hold up, you’re **PREGNANT**?”

“Have been for the last three months but you know.” She shrugged. She’d processed this already but Gina hadn’t. Gina had switched from pained to bubbly in the span of a few seconds. She screamed before peppering Marinette with questions.

Marinette had answered most of her questions and told her killing Agreste- which one she had been referring to was a mystery- was off the table. She’d crush Gabriel and make him beg for mercy in her own time. She told her how ‘Adrien hadn’t known’ and by the time they’d finished, it was past midnight. Gina pulled her into a bone-crushing hug before tucking her into bed.

Marinette woke up with a sore back, throbbing headache and bloodshot eyes. She noticed Gina had crashed on the floor beside her sofa. The events of what had occurred last night replayed in her mind. She really fell asleep with _his_ picture beside her for comfort. She’d called his girlfriend a witch. How was she supposed to look him in the eyes after that? She couldn’t even look herself in the eyes. She really wasn’t looking forward to their ‘date’ today. She didn't even want to go but she didn't want to change their dynamic now. She rose, albeit reluctantly, and stretched.

With a steady hand, she applied her mascara onto her lashes. Clad in a baby blue sundress and floppy hat, she set out in a bid to meet Adrien. Marinette had arrived late but she had not expected this. Adrien and her had been enjoying their date and she had loved her triangle sandwiches. So, when Lila sashayed over, hips swinging , her mood soured and she groaned. Loudly. Apparently, that fuelled Lila's desire as she launched into an awkward kiss, teeth clashing against Adrien’s.

Adrien remained motionless as she kissed him once. Twice. He felt her bite down hard on his bottom lip. He felt tears gather in the corner of his eyes. He tasted the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. He felt her tongue slip into his mouth, demanding satisfaction.

_‘What’s wrong with me?’_ he wondered. _‘I should be enjoying this. So, why does it feel so wrong?’_

He responded on instinct, battling her tongue with his own, with an intensity he had saved for Marinette. When they pulled apart, saliva intertwined and breaths heavy, he noticed the hungry look in Lila's eyes. She seemed to forget Marinette’s presence as she moved to straddle his hips. An over exaggerated cough had Lila leaping from his lap, yelping before her eyes settled on the culprit.

Marinette.

Lila chose to sit beside Adrien, wrapping an arm around his tense shoulders.

“Still disgustingly fake as ever **Lie-la** ,” she drawled. “No personality but I see you have paid for implants.”

“I’d say it’s a pleasure to see you again but I’d be lying. And I don’t lie,” she blinked innocently. “Now scram before things get a little steamy for your virgin eyes.” Her obnoxious voice grated on her nerves. She bit back a comeback as the urge to puke bubbled in her throat. She couldn’t stop herself as she vomited. Heavily.

_On Lila_.

At least Adrien had the sense to bound away before he got hit.

Lila was pissed. Marinette had wrecked her outfit with her sick. She couldn’t twist the situation maliciously as anyone with eyes could see Marinette was pregnant. So, in blind rage, she punched Marinette in the face.

“You deserve more, **bitch**.” Lila spat at Marinette. Lila had intended to punch her in the stomach when she felt a hand wrap around her fist and painfully twist it backwards. Marinette had growled at her and she actually felt scared. For the first time in her life, she backed down. She stalked away towards ‘her Adriboo’, who was having a hard time stifling his laughter. She pouted as she realised that her pride bruised.

“That will teach you to mess with me Lila.” Marinette levelled a glare at her before she bolted.

_'_ _Run._

_Run!_

_Don’t look back!_

_Just run!'_

She didn’t stop until she was safely on her balcony and so, she missed Adrien intervening, Lila screaming and the stranger slinking in the shadows. She just felt so dizzy. Her insides swirled and she slumped against the balcony ledge. The hand she clamped over her mouth made the sensation worse. She threw up and from the sounds of it, she had hit someone.

_‘I have to stop puking on people,’_ she thought as she heard the cry of indignation from below. _‘Poor sap.’_ Slowly, she retreated back into the hotel room to get some rest before she met the people who made her grandma so happy.

Damian was having a horrible day. First, Grayson had chosen him as the latest victim of his matchmaking attempts. Sitting in a cat themed coffee shop, he had listened to an attention seeking gold digger ramble on about herself for an hour and a half. Did she not get tired of her own voice? He knew he had, for certain. He was ready to curse Grayson’s awful choice in people again when something piqued his interest.

A harlot was engaged in battle with an _angel_. And from the look of discomfort on the harpy’s face, the blue-eyed beauty was winning. He knew he shouldn’t have followed her when she left but he felt a strong pull towards her. He knew she felt sick but he hadn’t expected her to puke on him. Granted, he was hiding and the balcony was pretty low... but still. He screeched in disgust as his suit and hair were covered in what looked like bird shit. It smelt like it too. So yeah, pretty horrible day. At the very least, he could look forward to Gina coming to the mansion later. She’d cheer him up. He just knew it.

Damian was annoyed. Gina was late. _Very late._ And he’d been waiting for hours for her to arrive. When was she going to get here? A soft rap on the door sent him flying out of his seat as he scrambled to unlock the door. He’d expected Gina but on their doorstep was that angel from before.


End file.
